


Strip Club

by frerardsprincess



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Canon Gay Relationship, Cock Slut, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pete takes patricks virginity, Peterick, Sex, Sex Toys, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Pete Wentz, Trohley - Freeform, Virginity, andy doesn't really do much, childish pete, patricks only 18, supportive joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardsprincess/pseuds/frerardsprincess
Summary: Pete's a stripper at the hottest club in townPatrick's an 18 year old virgin who goes to see his show





	1. Chapter 1

**Patrick's POV**

I am definitely not happy at Joe for dragging me into an actual fucking strip club. For my 18th birthday I got over a thousand dollars from various people from my extended family and Joe insisted on spending some of it on going to a strip club. Joe's apparently been before because he's got a fake ID but now I can legally go so I grudgingly agreed after a lot of persuading. I'd really rather watch crappy 80s movies at home but Joe's done a lot for me over the years so I owe him.

Joe's boyfriend Andy was supposed to meet us here so after looking around Joe pulls me to a table at the front where the tattooed man is sitting. I'm still considering running out because I'm young and awkward and this isn't my kind of place but then the room darkens so I looks up at the stage.

When a man steps out on stage in fishnets, a corset and panties my mouth drops open and I'm suddenly very glad I didn't leave because the man is hot as fuck. He's got sleeves of tattoos and a ring of thorns around his neck which I'm very interested in, and when he takes off the corset there's a sexy tattoo in his lower stomach.

The way the man dances is amazing and as he effortlessly flips himself around the pole onstage and grinds against it, it makes me ridiculously hard. Once he's done people throw money on stage which he picks up then blows a kiss before strutting off. I wishes he had of taken more clothes off but I got so hard just from seeing the man shirtless, I would have probably would have come in his pants if he'd gotten naked.

A few more people dance and they're all good but all I can think about is the first guy. Once the lights come up Joe notices how I'm covering my crotch with my hands and laughs "So you did like it Rick?" "Maybe" "Who'd you like?" "First guy" "Pete Wentz, you have expensive taste" "He's expensive?" "You saw him dance, of course he's expensive, he's one of the best strippers in this place"

They have a couple of drinks and my boner goes down to a semi before Joe drags me to my feet. "Joe what are we doing?" "Going to find Pete Wentz" "I can't afford him, you already told me that"

He drags me over to the bar where I see Pete Wentz sitting behind the car drinking a cocktail and laughing at something the bartender said. When he sees us he smirks and drains his cocktail before standing up and ducking under the bar. He comes to stand next to me and his arm easily wraps around my waist as I look at Joe in confusion.

"Joe what's happening?" "You're going to get laid with a hot stripper" "You said I can't afford it, I don't have that much money" "But I do, my family has plenty of money so I can afford to buy you a hot stripper so you'll finally loose your virginity" "You planned this?" "Yeah I come here all the time so I know Pete's the best and he's your type so I just hoped he'd be the one you wanted to take your virginity"

My mouth falls open but Pete starts leading me away so I just smile at the ground and let myself get pulled away. Once we're in a private corridor he stops walking and presses his lips to the sensitive spot underneath my ear. I'm probably shaking but I'm probably not the only virgin Pete's slept with so he's probably not expecting much.

He leads me down the hall until we get to the door at the end which he opens to an amazing room. A lot of the rooms we passed were pretty boring and plain but this one is huge and all shades of red, gold and black. "Wow this is...... wow" "You like it?" "I do" "I could take you to one of the boring ones but your friend did pay a lot and I'm a damn good fuck so this'll be something to remember" "Wow, are we supposed to be here?" "This is my room, I'm the best dancer in the club and get all the rich customers so I get the nicest room" "I'm not rich" "But you're loosing your virginity which I think is cool, plus you're totally my type and remind me of my first boyfriend so I thought I'd be a bit extravagant" "Thank you"

I'm so awkward but Pete leads me back to the bed and lies me down. I've never been somewhere so amazing and the fact that I'm here with the hottest man I've ever seen is even more unbelievable.

"Patrick right?" "Yeah" "What do you want from me? I'm all yours" "Everything, fuck I want anything I can get" "I can tell, did you want me to teach you what to do or do you want me to just fuck you until you can't breathe?" "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" "Tell me, I won't touch you until I get an answer" "Show me, show me what I'm supposed to do, I can't make this good if I don't know what I'm doing" "It's not your job to make it good, it's your job to relax" "I want it to be good, I want you to feel good and I want to know what to do for when I sleep with other guys"

He nods and trails a finger over the inch of skin exposed by my shirt riding up. I feel kind of stupid now because I wore a black button up, red tie and black jeans but Pete's pretty much naked already. Joe told me to dress nice and I guess it's less embarrassing than my usual outfits because no one wears a cardigan or an argyle sweater to a strip club.

I wonder what Pete thinks of me, he's so gorgeous and obviously the best dancer here and has probably been with hundreds of men. He's paid to pretend he's turned on by me but I wish I knew what he really felt about me. I could ask but he's paid to say he thinks I'm sexy so it wouldn't mean much.

"Stop thinking Patrick, you're tense" "Sorry" "This is all for you, you don't have to apologise for anything" "Are we going to start?" "What's the rush? It's not like I need more money so if you need time you can have time, I'm not going anywhere" "Ok, that'd be nice" "How about you take some clothes off though? I wanna see some more of that pretty skin" "Why don't you take something off?" "I'm barely wearing anything" "But I saw a really nice tattoo when you took your corset off before, I wanna see it again"

Slowly Pete undoes the ties on his corset so he can drop it to the floor then does the same to his panties and fishnets so he can kneel over me. I'm in the perfect place to attach my mouth to the tattoo so I can kiss at the raised skin while Pete moans softly. "Fuck Patrick, you don't act like a virgin" "How?" "Most guys I regularly sleep with don't bother to do nice things like this for me but you do, I like it" "Should I stop?" "Fuck no, don't you dare, I'd like it if you kept doing that all night. I love it when people pay attention to me, it doesn't happen as much as I'd like"

He smiles down at me and runs a hand through my hair "Thank you beautiful boy, let's get you naked now" "I don't know about this" "Stop stalling beautiful, I want you, I can't make you feel good if you won't get naked with me" "Maybe I don't need to lose my virginity, maybe we can just do handjobs, handjobs where I don't take any clothes off"

It's so irrational because Pete has to pretend to like me but his body is so perfect and he's exactly my type but I've never fully accepted my body. I know I'm not ugly but I don't look like Pete and I don't look like the other people he sleeps with, I'm just a teenager that's way out of my depth.

"Patrick are you getting scared now? You don't have to worry" "Sorry, I don't know if I can do this" "You can't even take your shirt off?" "Sorry, I'm being stupid"

Pete sighs and tugs at the bottom of my shirt "Get naked with me, I wanna see that gorgeous skin". I don't want to keep refusing since Joe paid so much for this so I let him drag off my shirt and attach his lips to my neck. "You're gorgeous" "Really?" "Yeah, I already said you're totally my type, your body is perfect" "I don't have a 6 pack" "Good, I like being bigger than the person I'm with, it's sexy and I am going to top you so it works well"

I go liquid under his hands so he can drag down my jeans then mouth at my dick through my boxers. I've never gone this far with anyone but I regret not doing it years ago because Pete's mouth is amazing. I'm so lost, moaning and begging for more, that when he pulls down my boxers I barely notice until his lips wrap around the head of my dick. I know it's a strip club and it's not like I'd get told off for moaning but I scramble for a pillow to muffle my moans with.

Obviously I look pretty ridiculous because Pete laughs and pulls it away from me "Come on, I wanna hear those pretty moans" "Everyone will hear me" "That's the point, I want you to loose control so all you can do is scream my name while you come all over me, I love it so don't try to be quiet"

I'm probably going to come in about 5 seconds if Pete puts his mouth back on my dick and that would be pretty embarrassing. Before that happens I pull him up and frantically push my lips to his, wrapping my arms around him while I do. For a second Pete doesn't move so I worry I did something wrong but then he melts into the kiss and links his fingers with mine to pin my hand over my head. Strangely I like knowing I'm completely at his mercy so I grind up against him, loving the friction between my dick and his panties.

Whoever chose his outfit was a genius because he looks so good in it. With his golden skin, black tattoos and hair, and red panties he almost blends in with the room but at the same time he draws everyone's attention. He's not even touching me right now but if he told me to come I could probably easily come untouched right now.

Slowly Pete's hands let go of my wrists and after whispering to me that he doesn't want me to move them, his hands start travelling down. He stops to roll the buds of my nipples through his fingers teasingly until his hands finally trail over my stomach and wrap around my dick.

I whimper from his touch and while one hand slowly strokes my dick, the other gently rubs over my entrance. Automatically I jerk away but Pete whispers reassurances against my stomach so I try to relax. He doesn't push inside but he circles my hole until I'm calm then looks up at me. I probably look like a mess but he smiles when he sees me so I guess at least I'm an attractive wreak.

"Patrick you want this right?" "Yeah, I want to loose my virginity" "You don't have to, I'm sure your friend will understand" "He won't, he paid so much, I can't waste it" "If your not ready I won't do anything, there's no pressure" "There's always pressure" "Alright, I don't do this and it's a one time thing but if we don't have sex today you can come back anytime for it. You'll have to pay to get into the club but sleeping with me will be for free" "Really?" "Yeah, it's a one time thing though, if we don't do it now you can only use it when you actually want sex from me" "Does fingering count?" "No, it doesn't"

I look down at the beautiful man between my legs and groan at how much of a wimp I am. "Pete what if you finger me today then I come back another time and you can fuck me?" "That's fine" "C-can we do that? I wasn't ready, I didn't think Joe would actually pay a stripper to fuck me tonight" "Then that's what we'll do, don't tell anyone though because then they'll all think they can get favours from me but they can't" "Why me?" "I don't know, you intrigue me and you really do remind me of my ex" "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Pete sucks his bottom lip into his mouth while he thinks and keeps jerking me off with long slow movements. "I guess it's a good thing, I did really like him even though the break up was pretty bad" "Did he look like me? I didn't think someone like me would be your type" "No he was tall and skinny and had cheekbones to die for, you're short and chubby and soft, you're both beautiful but in very different ways" "So how is a loser like me anything like your beautiful model boyfriend?" "He wasn't a model, we were only 15 but he was beautiful"

He didn't really answer my question so I let him kiss my chubby stomach before saying anything more. "I don't mean you look alike but you act the same and you just have the same feel. He was quiet and adorable just like you and he made me want to hug him and protect him from the world. That's stupid because you're an adult and can take care of yourself but you're so cute and sweet and innocent, I can't help it. You just have the same feel and you make me feel the same way, I can't really explain it. My weird liking to you is getting you laid for free though so you better appreciate it"

It's kind of weird but it's nice that Pete does seem to really like me so I smile as he nudges at my hip "Turn over" "Why?" "It's easier, you want me to finger you right?" "Yeah" "Do you wanna do it like this or on your stomach?" "Maybe like this if that's ok, I like seeing your face and seeing what you do to me" "Alright, raise your hips"

I do what he says so he can slip a couple of pillows under my hips, making it easy for me to keep them raised. Gently he sucks on one finger then adds a couple more so he's sucking on 3. It's more sexy then it should be so I can't stop myself from moaning which makes Pete laugh.

"You wanna learn right?" "Yeah" "I'll teach you, I want you to be all sexy and experienced for next time". Pete stops sucking on his finger and pulls himself up so he's hovering over me. He puts his fingers to my lips so I take them in my mouth and suck softly. I guess I'm good at it because Pete only murmurs things like "Use some tongue" "Take them in further" and "Show me those pretty eyes".

When he finally takes them out of my mouth I'm panting and Pete seems a lot more turned on than before. "Was I good?" "Fuck you're hot, you have the most amazing eyes and you have this cute little innocent look, it drives me crazy. If you were a stripper I'd know exactly what to do with you, you'd be so good"

Instead of telling me anymore of these dirty fantasies he's apparently having he slides back down to circle a finger around my hole again. "I would normally use lube but I prefer spit, it feels more personal and I like sucking on my fingers, I'm sure you've noticed I'm a whore"

Him calling himself a whore startles a laugh out of me so I'm calmer when he presses a single finger into me. His fingers are long and thin but it's still sore and rough so I'm glad when Pete puts his mouth on my dick to distract me. It works until he tries to add a second finger in with the first but it hurts too much for the blowjob to distract me.

When I whimper Pete stops and mouths at my hip while I get used to the feeling. It's still painful so he pulls back and starts moving his fingers slowly while he watches my face. "Pete talk to me, please" "About what?" "I don't know, that dirty fantasy from before" "When I said you'd be a good stripper?" "Yeah"

Obviously this was a good choice because his eyes light up and he smirks "You would make a good stripper, you're all innocent and cute so the clients would eat it up. I'd like to dress you up as a little school girl, looking all innocent then you could strip off and it'd be hot as fuck. We could play all these innocent songs then when you're stripping it would change to a bunch of naughty slutty songs. You could wear sexy slutty panties and act like a little bad boy, could even get you a cane or something and you'd make everyone fall to their knees for you"

He's so invested in the fantasy and I'm so invested in watching Pete's face that I barely notice as he adds the third finger and sets up a slow pace. When he stops talking I gasp in shock which makes Pete smile, which I've decided is my favourite thing because he's even more beautiful when he smiles.

"Patrick I was going to eat you out and make this so good for you but you drive me crazy so I think I'm just going to finger you until you scream". I choke on my own spit when he says that but he takes my boner back in his mouth so I moan and throw my head back.

My hips are raised by the pillows so I can see everything Pete does and I never though watching someone pleasure me would be so hot. Then again everything Pete does is sexy as hell so I shouldn't be surprised that this turns me on.

I get close embarrassingly fast and when I manage to stammer that out Pete doesn't seem to care. He keeps fingering me at a ruthless pace, sucking me off with more tongue than should be legal and looks up at me while he does. When we make eye contact I almost scream as I come down his throat and go limp on the bed. For some reason I wasn't expecting him to swallow so when he does its hot as fuck. I thought he was spit it out or something but I guess it's not a rule, Pete doesn't seem like he follows rules anyway.

The sight of Pete with dark, blown out eyes, messy hair and a streak of come on his bottom lip is so ridiculously hot. All I can think about is how amazing Pete is and how I should be doing something for him so I drag him back up to kiss him.

I want to learn what to do so I curl my hand around Pete's dick and sigh happily when I feel that he's hard. He obviously sleeps with a lot of people and he probably has to fake being turned in so I hope he did actually enjoy what we did. It was special for me so I hope he enjoyed it too, I wouldn't want to have done it with anyone but Pete.

It only takes a few strokes before Pete's coming into my hand so we lie together on the bed and I enjoy the company. As well as never getting laid I never get dates so it feels good to be with someone, even if they are paid to like me. Pete did talk about his fantasies and his ex and we're doing this again for free so maybe he likes me, just a little bit.

Too soon Pete gently takes my arm from around his waist and sighs "I should go back to work" "Why? You said you didn't need the money, can't you stay a while?"

I know how pitiful I sound but I really don't want Pete to leave. If he does then I'll have to as well and I don't know if I'm ready to go talk to Joe about all this. Pete will probably bring someone else up here and do the same things with them as he did for me. I know it's his job but I just hoped I'd be the only one tonight so I could feel special just for a few minutes. He's a stripper and I'm nothing special but lying here with him makes me feel like I mean something, it's really nice.

"The club closes soon, you can't stay" "Stay with me until closing time? How long do we have?" "I don't know, I don't know if we've been up here 5 minutes or 3 hours, I loose track of time with you" "So you'll stay?" "Yeah I don't really have nothing to loose, I could go give lap dances or something but at this time everyone here is drunk, fat or old, you're better"

We lie in silence and Pete plays with the soft flesh of my stomach while I try not to giggle from how much it tickles. "Hey Patrick, when are you coming back?" "I'm not sure, soon" "Did you just pick fingering tonight so you could come back another day?" "Maybe, I wasn't really ready but I wanted another time to do more" "Surprisingly I don't mind" "Next time I want to do more for you, I only gave you a quick hand job, I barely even touched you" "It's my job, it's about you not me" "What if I want it to be about you? What if I want to learn how to suck cock?" "Hmm I can teach you that, you're wonderful Patrick, I hope you come back soon" "I will, you're too beautiful for me to be able to stay away"

I'm being cheesy but it makes Pete give me another of his drop dead smiles so I'm content for the night. I know he likes me and wants me again so we can spend the rest of the time cuddling and touching each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patrick's POV**

It's been a week since I first met Pete and even though Joe's been bugging me all week, I still haven't gone back. If I take too long Pete will have probably forgotten me but it's a big deal to me so I'm being a wimp about it.

Finally on Sunday I suck up my nerves and go back to the club by myself. I could have asked Andy and Joe to come with me but I don't want them here in case I back out and never go in.

The fee at the door is expensive but I pay it and go sit near the side of the stage, hopefully out of view. I'm earlier than last time so I have to watch a lot of people dance before Pete comes out as the closing act. It's kinda nice watching all the strippers dance because they all move differently and they're all so different. I guess that's the point because there's going to be someone for everyone instead of just having one type of person dancing which would get boring.

When Pete steps out on stage he's wearing the same corset, panties and fishnets as the last time I saw him but this time he's wearing a cape and crown. I guess because it's the weekend and there's a lot of people here he's spicing it up a bit and I can't deny he looks really good.

Too soon Pete drops the cape then removes his corset, making every one in the room cheer. Near the end he throws his crown into the audience and it lands in my lap so I hold it close to my chest. I'll probably have to give it back but it's nice to have it and when I subtly sniff it it smells like vanilla and cinnamon which for some reason, is pretty sexy. I barely noticed these little things about Pete last time because everything was about me but I'll try more next time. I wanna learn what he smells like and what makes him moan and see his face as he looses control, I'm going to really try this time.

At the end he gives me a little flirty wave before he struts off, swinging his hips to draw attention to his ass. He really does have a nice ass and the way his panties have ridden up mean that pretty much nothing is hidden.

I wait about 3 minutes before I'm walking around the room, waiting until I can find Pete and go off with him. Obviously he recognised me so I hope he wants me here and I didn't waste my time and money coming for a guy who doesn't want me. He could sleep with other people and make more money but instead he asked me back for free so I'm starting to think he lied.

When arms slide around my waist I startle but Pete nudges his way under my arm and gives me one of his perfect smiles "I'm glad you came back, it's been a while" "It's been like a week Pete" "I was kinda hoping you'd come back the next day, I've been horny for you for so long" "I'm sure you could have found someone who would be willing to fuck you" "Yeah but I wanted you, guys fucked me but I was bored, no one pays attention to me like you" "There are other strippers would could have done something for you" "Yeah but they're all jealous and I don't really have any friends here, I was just waiting for you"

He starts leading me away so I cautiously kiss the top of his head and when he doesn't pull away I rest my cheek there. Pete is so beautiful so I'm glad he wants me, it feels good to be wanted by someone as amazing as Pete. This is my last time with him but it's been amazing so I don't regret anything. If only he worked somewhere cheaper or wasn't as sexy so I could afford to sleep with him again.

"Pete this isn't going to cost me anything is it? I can't afford you so if it's not for free then we can't do this" "It's free, you better make me feel really good because I'm not making any money tonight because of you" "Sorry" "I'm rich as fuck, I don't need the money but I do want you to make me feel really good, just to say thank you" "Is this breaking the rules?" "Yup it's majorly not allowed but you're worth it, I can flirt my way out of anything" "Such a little whore, you gonna suck your bosses dick?" "Maybe, would that turn you on?" "Everything about you turns me on, you're hot as fuck and you know it"

The only other person I can be this relaxed around is Joe which is ridiculous because he's my best friend but Pete's a guy I barely know. Pete makes me happy though and I guess it's his job to make people comfortable around him.

We go to the same room as last time so I smile as Pete lies me down because I love it in here. It makes me feel rich and special to be here with someone like Pete, someone beautiful and confident and sexy.

Before I can even think Pete's got all my clothes off and he picks up the crown from where I dropped it on the floor. "You like my performance? I always like to do something fun" "It was hot, you look good" "Good, I'm the king tonight and you're going to make me feel so good ok?" "Yeah ok, are we going to have sex?" "Yeah we will, I wanna be inside that perfect ass"

Pete puts the crown back on his head but strips off his cape, corset and fishnets so he's only wearing his tiny pair of panties. They barely cover anything so I love how his whole ass is exposed and how his hard dick is straining against the fabric.

I'm totally naked but Pete's still got the panties and crown so I try to pull down his panties but he just tuts and bats my hand away "Naughty boy disobeying the king" "You're not a king, you're just a cute little slut who can't keep his legs shut" "Oh really? I don't like this attitude, I think I should fuck it out of you"

Easily he flips us around so he can lie back on the bed and push on my shoulder. I sink to my knees and look up at him for instructions which makes him moan when we make eye contact. I know I loved the way Pete sucked me off and looked up at me last time so I finally pull off his panties and suck the head of his dick in my mouth.

Pete's supposed to be teaching me but he's too busy knotting his hands in my hair and pushing me down further to say anything. He seems to be enjoying himself though so I suck harder and try to take more of him in. He could deep throws me easily but I've never done this before so I settle for taking half and jerking the rest of with my hand.

This is a lot harder than Pete made it look because I keep needing to pull off to breathe. When I do Pete murmurs encouragement and runs his hands through my hair until I can keep going. I know it's not as good as the one he gave me but he keeps saying that it takes time to build up the stamina so I don't feel too bad. Pete's moaning like a whore anyway and if I was sexier and more confident I could probably pretend I was just teasing him.

When I learn to bob my head slowly and take him deeper it seems to work better until Pete pulls me back. I can see why he's paid so much and why he's so expensive because Pete is so fucking beautiful when he falls apart. All I can see is the miles of tan golden skin and the way his tattoos stand out against it. I'd love to spend all night licking all his tattoos but we don't have that much time so I let myself get pulled up.

Pete kisses me and unlike his usual deep, slow, sexy kisses, it's messy and desperate with lots of tongue and clashing teeth. It's probably not what he intended but I find it so much sexier because I love watching such an amazing man fall apart and loose himself. He's usually so controlled but it's amazing that I'm the one who's making him loose that control.

I didn't think it would be so fun but I really like pleasuring Pete and I think I might even prefer doing this to him doing it for me. Who knew sucking dick would be better than getting your dick sucked?

For a while we lie in silence making out until Pete flips us again so I'm on my back and he can straddle my waist. "Such a good boy" "Did I please you your majesty?" "Fuck yeah, such a good whore" "If you're the king what am I? Your slave? The court whore?" "Fuck"

I think Pete's vocabulary has pretty much been reduced to complimenting me and saying fuck so I grind up against him and pull him back down for another kiss. "Come on, you want me to be your slave?" "Fuck yeah" "Then fuck me sir, treat me like the slut I am"

I've never done any role play stuff like this but it's more a casual thing and a reason for Pete to keep wearing the crown so I like it. It's an excuse for him to be the centre of attention and do whatever he wants with me so I'm happy to do it.

When he puts his fingers at my lips for me to suck I'm nervous but I suck like he tells me to and try to relax. I shouldn't be nervous but this is my virginity and even though I really like Pete, I'm questioning if this is a good idea. I'm nothing special, just one of the hundreds of people Pete sleeps with, so even though I'll never forget this or Pete, he'll probably forget me by tomorrow.

If I have to ask him to stop it'd feel like shit so I let Pete slip a finger in and try to talk myself out of my fear. "Patrick, why are you scared?" "Sorry sir, I'm ok" "I'm serious, stop pretending for a minute, are you ok with this?" "I'm ok with it, we need to do this, I'll never see you again after tonight" "You don't have to do this" "I do, keep going" "You don't, there's no pressure" "I want to make you happy" "If you want that then you can keep blowing me, if you want to loose your virginity we can have sex, it's all up to you"

Pete's so nice and no ones ever been so accepting. He doesn't have to be because it's not like I'm paying him and he knows I can't afford to come back but I'm glad he is so nice. There's nothing about Pete that isn't perfect so I'm so happy I get to do this, it's scary but Pete's the only person I can imagine giving my virginity to right now.

"I'm ok Petey, I want to do this with you" "You sure? You could always top if that's better" "No I'm not a top, I want to do this but just take it slow" "Ok, maybe you should be my little prince instead of my slave, you're way too innocent for your own good" "I could be naughty for you" "My pretty pretty little prince, I like you just the way you are" "Can I stay here for as long as possible? I know it's stupid but I want to be the only one you sleep with tonight" "Sure, it's fun with you and I never really get to be with people like you" "Why?" "You're small and pretty submissive, those people usually go with other little twinks, I guess I'm too slutty and intimidating"

I roll my eyes and hit him in the shoulder "I'm not a twink, I'm too fat for that" "You're chubby and fabulous, I wouldn't change a thing about you" "Really?" "Well I might make you richer so you could come and buy me every night, that'd be fun"

Now that I've stopped freaking out Pete pushes his finger back into me but this time I'm a lot less tense. Pete's head is rested against my shoulder so I lean down to kiss at his throat, cautiously making a mark and when he doesn't protest I make more. I don't know if I should but the thought of him dancing like a slut in front of other people with marks from me on him is really sexy.

Soon he's fucking me with three fingers then pulling out and rummaging around for lube. He finds some and a condom but I bite my lip "Do we need those?" "Yeah, it makes it better" "I'm a virgin so I'm clean, would you be ok with not using a condom?" "Yeah I guess, if you give me an STD I will fucking murder you" "I'm ok with that, right back at you" "Alright then, I am using lube though because it's your first time and lube is so much better than spit" "You said you like lube more though" "I do but not on virgins, next time we can try without it if you want it"

I don't think he realised that he said we're doing this again but I'm definitely not going to complain. I would like to not use lube and stuff because it'd make me feel so much closer to Pete but he knows best and I'm already scared of the pain.

As he lubes himself up I lie back and watch, enjoying the sight of him stroking himself. I know I should be doing this for him but I'm nervous so even though I tried so hard to be sexy before, I just want Pete to take care of me now.

When Pete positions himself I whimper and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. "Calm down my little prince, I'll take such good care of you" "You make a really good king, I'd get down on my knees and bow to you any day" "God I love it when you get flirty, don't bite your lip when I push in or you'll make it bleed" "How do you know?" "I did it my first time, I thought it would help but I bit down hard and it bled the entire time, sorta killed the mood" "I'm sure it was still amazing, look at you, how could it not be?" "It was still good, I had to get stitches though, that was an interesting thing to explain to my parents"

It's nice that he's telling me these funny stories but I guess it works to calm me down so he can press in. His dick is so much bigger than his fingers and it burns as he pushes in so I have to get him to stop 3 times before he can bottom out. When he does we both laugh in relief and I hold him close to stop myself freaking out that I've now officially lost my virginity. I never thought I'd loose it to a stripper but Pete is special to me so it's not as awkward and impersonal as I worried it would be. If I had of met Pete somewhere outside here I'd probably still be ok with him being my first because he's such a great person.

Sooner than I'd like Pete starts moving but he soon finds my prostate so it stops hurting. His lips kiss at every inch of skin they can get to and it's all so intense that I can't work up the strength to do anything for Pete.

I've been nervous ever since Joe first told me what he planned but now I'm so happy I've done this. It's perfect and I could have waited until I found someone I love but I think that doing it this way with Pete is much better.

I wish I was composed and stretch this out but I'm a mess and I'm so close even though he's barely done anything. "Petey I'm close, please let me come sir" "Fuck you're so pretty under me, hold on for a minute, you can come right after me"

The sound I let out can't be attractive but Pete kisses me hard so I shut up quickly. It only takes a few more thrusts before Pete comes inside me and his arms give out under him so his whole weights on me. He's not a huge guy so instead of feeling suffocating, his weight on me feels nice and it doesn't last long because he rolls us onto our sides.

I hiss as he pulls out and the feeling of come dripping down my thighs isn't the nicest feeling but Pete's hand on my dick makes it better. Pete's hands are so skilled and this whole time with him as been so intense that it doesn't take long before my orgasm hits me like a truck. It's the most intense thing I've ever felt so I spend a lot time buried in Pete's warm chest, letting him work me through it.

"That was amazing Pete" "I'm glad, I like making you come my little prince". Im so tired but I still smile and curl against Pete while he picks the crown up off the bed and puts it on my head. I guess it fell off at some point but it feels nice on my head so I snuggle against him and hope the crown won't hit him in the face.

We should probably clean up because I made a mess over both our stomachs and Pete made a mess all down my thighs but neither of us can be bothered.

"That was amazing" "You've already said that, I guess it was a good first time" "Perfect, it was perfect" "I love how cute and innocent you are, I still really wish you were a stripper" "Just so you can dress me as a schoolgirl?" "Pretty much" "If you buy them for me you could dress me up for sex" "Fuck I like that, I'll definitely be investing in a slutty schoolgirl outfit for next time"

Again he's talking about next time which makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and stupid inside. "You know the whole king and slave thing would be good too, I could wear my crown and cape and you could be in leather with a collar. I could have a whip and I could tease you and fuck we'd make so much money"

Listening to Pete's fantasies is so amusing and I can see why his show is so popular because he never seems to run out of sexy ideas. I'm not sure if collars and whips are really my thing but if it'd make Pete happy I'd try it once for him, nothing can be bad with Pete.

"You got any ideas for a strip show? Any cute little fantasies?" "I've never dressed up, the schoolgirl thing would be interesting, I've never worn girls clothes" "They'd suit you, you have smooth pale skin and gorgeous curves so it'd look good" "If we do this again I'd love to try it, I kinda like calling you sir" "Fuck you're perfect"

We're silent for a minute until I start tracing his jaw with my finger. "You're so handsome" "No one ever calls me that, it's always sexy or hot or occasionally beautiful, that's really sweet" "You are, you're so handsome, everything about you is perfect" "Do you have a phone?" "Yes" "Can I have it?" "What for?" "Putting my number in it, if that's ok with you" "Fuck yeah, there's no point wearing a skirt if you're not there to see it"

I scramble for my phone then watch as he plugs in the number and puts it back on the floor with my jeans. I wasn't expecting to get his number because I thought this would be the last time I'd ever see him but I'm glad he gave me it.

"Call me when you get home, we can talk a bit" "Are we going to do this again? I don't want to loose you money" "I only start work at 6 so I could come over any time before that and we could have fun. If you're awake I could even come over after I finish my shift and we could roll around in your bed" "Really? I wouldn't have to pay?" "Nope, obviously we can both stop at any time because we're choosing to do it instead of it being my job but I want to do it again" "I don't sleep until really late so you could come over" "Aren't you tired?" "I start work at 10 so I can sleep in a bit, I make it work" "I'll come over at night one time, we could have some 2am sexy times"

I can't believe I've got this gorgeous strippers number and he wants to sleep with me at my house for free, I'm so fucking lucky.

"Won't you be bored after having sex with other guys for hours?" "No, after work I usually go home, jerk off, eat junk food and sleep" "Why do you need to jerk off? I thought the point of being a stripper was to get laid whenever you want" "No, all the guys I sleep with are lame and none of them bother getting me off. I usually only get laid once a day and I give some blowjobs and lap dances but none of it really turns me on. It's all about getting people off so no one bothers to get me off so I never even get turned on" "That sucks" "Yeah but it'd be tiring if people actually bothered because then I'd have to try to get turned on, this way I can just pretend to enjoy it until they leave" "But not with me?" "You're close to my age and you're beautiful, I actually enjoy you"

My smiles almost painful now and I know Pete sees it because he leans in to kiss me "What's the time?" "Almost midnight" "Shit, the club closes at midnight and we all have to clean up for an hour" "Gross" "Yeah I know, maybe just text me when you're home and if you want me to come over I can" "I think I'm thoroughly fucked for the day" "We can just chill, you seem like someone I'd want to be friends with"

I wish I never had to move from this spot but I do eventually. Pete helps me get dressed then I help him with the corset and put my jacket around his shoulders even though he protests. It's pretty cold now and he does have to clean up so even though he says he has proper clothes to wear, I want to keep him warm. Plus it's an excuse for him to come over again to give the jacket back and he looks adorable in his panties with my leather jacket.

I think it's pretty cool and I looked good in it but Pete makes it look like it was part of the costume all along. We're a similar size so it fits perfect and the way it only shows an inch of his panties makes me get a semi.

The club is pretty much deserted except for some strippers and security guys walking around so Pete walks me out. At my car he kisses me softly and reminds me again to text him, as though I could ever forget. I give the jacket a little tug and remind him to bring it back then get in my car and watch Pete on the sidewalk until he's out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Patrick's POV**

I was so confident around Pete and so happy that he was going to come over but as soon as I get home I'm a nervous wreak. He's a gorgeous stripper and I'm just a short chubby guy so I don't really think I have a chance. I want this to go well but I really don't know what to do.

For a while I try to tidy my house and consider changing into something more attractive but that seems too try hard. I tidy a bit and shove all my sweaty clothes, old underwear and porn magazines out of sight so my house is more acceptable.

I feel like tonight will probably be a disaster because Pete's so amazing that of course he'll get bored of me. He probably has hundreds of more attractive, interesting friends so I don't know why he'd waste time on me. We're probably not even going to have sex or do anything tonight so I don't think he'll enjoy it, I'll just bore him and make him hate me.

After spending some time panicking I eat some chocolate to calm myself down and sit on the couch trying not to freak out anymore.

When Pete knocks on the door I breathe deeply and open the door to see him looking gorgeous in normal clothes. He has my leather jacket draped around his shoulders which is pretty cute so I pull him in for a hug. I pull back quickly but Pete pulls me in again for a kiss then let's me lead him into the lounge.

He curls up in the middle of the couch so I grab a blanket and cuddle up to him. With a sudden burst of confidence I wrap an arm around his shoulders so he can lie on my chest while we look for a good movie. Eventually we settle on a weird zombie stripper movie which Pete seems amused by.

During the movie he laughs at how badly portrayed the strippers are and makes bad zombie impressions when he gets bored. At the end we're both laughing so I look down at him and gently press my lips to his.

I'm glad to know that we can hang out together without being naked or doing something sexual. I really like Pete and he makes me happy, hopefully we can be friends or maybe even something more.

Now that the movies done I don't really know what to do with Pete but he jumps up and starts towards my kitchen "You have any good food Patrick?" "Right now I have frozen pizza, leftover Chinese and packet mac and cheese, take your pick" "Real healthy boy" "Yeah I haven't been shopping in a while and I was vegetarian when I was 15 so I've gone off salads for life" "I was vegan when I was 17, I guess you can see how that went" "We're both so unmotivated" "Yeah my friend Joe's boyfriend has been vegan for ages, I think he's a robot or something, he's amazing" "I wish to be that dedicated in life"

I have a really crappy selection of food so Pete just gets the frozen pizzas and puts them in the oven. He's so confident and he's more at home in my house than I am, I wish I could be more like him. Pete pulls me close to him and gently pins me to the door of the fridge.

When Pete tells me to jump I'm hesitant but I do what he says so I can wrap my legs around his waist. I've never done this before and it's pretty intense but from the way Pete sighs and starts kissing at my neck, I guess he likes it. I'm not exactly skinny but Pete looks like he works out so I guess he wouldn't have got me to do this if he couldn't hold me. It would be embarrassing if I was too fat for him to hold like this but I think Pete would be nice about it, I hope he wouldn't judge me for it.

I loose myself in making out with Pete and only pull away when I smell the pizzas and jump down because I think they're burning. Luckily they're well cooked and I can pull them out of the oven while Pete probably stares at my ass. When I'm done he slips a hand into my back pocket and kisses the back of my neck "Come on, let's eat" "It's 2am, was this a good idea?" "Yeah I can always go for pizza at 2am, why not?" "Yeah I guess it's fine, would eating it in my room be awkward?" "Nah that'd be fine, take me to bed" "Don't make it sound so naughty"

We go to my room and lie down on the bed so we can eat pizza. For a while we eat in silence then Pete rolls over and tugs at my wrist "Feed me some of your pizza" "You have your own" "I wanna taste yours, feed me babe"

I laugh and put my slice of pizza by his lips so he can take a bite. I love the way he looks at me while he eats so I keep feeding him while also taking bites of it, until we finish the slice together.

There's a smear of sauce on Pete's bottom lip so I lean in to lick it off and let him pull me down on top of him. He makes me feel really good so I'm glad I met him, he's the most perfect guy. I know dating someone who strips and has sex for a living is a stupid idea but I really want it, I really want Pete. He'd never want me like that and if we did get together he'd never give up his job for me so it wouldn't work. I can't stop myself fantasising though and all I can think about is how nice it would be to come home to Pete everyday and know he loves me.

When it's gets late Pete sighs and holds me in a tight hug "I should go babe" "Stay the night?" "You want me to?" "Yeah you could stay in my bed with me and I could make you coffee in the morning, only if you want that" "Do you make good coffee?" "I've never gotten any complaints" "Yeah ok I'll stay"

Shyly I strip down to my boxers then pull on a pair of batman pyjama pants. It looks like something a 12 year old would wear and the fact that I'm the same height as a 12 year old doesn't make it better but Pete seems to think it's cute. He smiles when he sees me and comes over to knock the shirt out of my hand when I try to put one on. "Don't do that, I don't want you any more dressed than you have to be, I'm already planning a way to get those pants off again" "I always sleep like this" "Well that might have to change, I like seeing that beautiful skin"

Pete can be very determined so I drop the shirt and climb into bed while Pete slowly strips. He takes his time getting his jeans off and bends over all the way as he pulls them off his feet so I get a fantastic view of his ass, barely covered by his panties. I thought he would have changed into something more comfortable but maybe he's only wearing them because he thinks I'll like it.

He does look really good in them, especially when he turns around and I can see he's half hard but it feels wrong. I'm in bed in my stupid batman pyjama pants and he's going to spend the night with me in a tiny pair of panties. I always feel unattractive next to Pete but having him look so sexy and undressed makes me look like a stupid child.

Pete's rich and successful but I'm just a college student in a crappy apartment who can't even pay for real food. Pete's beautiful and confident but I can't even take my shirt off in front of other people and I'm a nervous wreak at times. I'm so far out of his league that it's ridiculous that he's even here, is he blind or am I just a charity case? He looks so good in his panties but I can't stand the idea of sleeping next to Pete like that and feeling unworthy. I just want him to look like a normal person for once and not look like some kind of perfect sex god. I want to feel like he's someone I would have a chance with, instead of a stripper who's too perfect to even give me a second glance.

I guess Pete was waiting for me to invite him to bed because he's standing over me and pouting when I don't say anything. "You gonna take me to bed Patrick?" "Do you want sweatpants or anything? You can borrow my clothes" "No, I like it just like this" "Please, please out something on"

I sound so stupid and immature but Pete gets the sweatpants and pulls them on before crawling into bed with me. He's still perfect but still least he feels like a real person now and when I wrap an arm around him to pull him closer it doesn't feel so wrong.

"Did you not like the panties? I won't wear them if you don't like it" "No it just feels wrong, you're gorgeous but I just can't sleep next to you like that" "Ok, I'll wear something different next time" "It's really great for sex but if we're just hanging out maybe wear something more casual. I mean you might hate me and maybe we won't ever hang out again but if we do then wearing boxers is fine"

He's silent for a while so I think maybe he thinks I'm an asshole because I said I didn't like it and made him change. Maybe those clothes are what he likes to wear and I'm trying to change him even though I have no right. I'm still just a charity case so I really shouldn't be telling Pete what to do. The barely legal loser trying to tell the perfect stripper what to do is pretty idiotic.

"Thank you, I will wear boxers next time" "If you don't want you don't have to, it's all your choice so if you're comfortable in panties you shouldn't listen to me" "They're sexy but we're not sleeping together right now so there's no point. They ride up my ass all night and it's really annoying after a while, I'll definitely wear boxers next time" "This might sound creepy but it would be nice if you wore them if we had sex again. I'm not really paying you so you're not really a stripper for me. If you wore boxers it'd feel more like sex with a boyfriend than sex with a stripper so it'd be easier and I wouldn't freak out about money" "Sure, I'll do anything to make a beautiful man happy"

No matter what he does he's the most perfect person and I've said it a million times but he really is, Pete Wentz is perfect. I slowly fall asleep and just before I do I think I hear Pete whisper "You're so beautiful, we're definitely doing this again"

When I wake up my beds empty and the sheets next to me are cold so I guess Pete's been gone a while. It's stupid but I walk all through the house, even checking in cupboards to make sure Pete's not still here. I thought he'd stay and I could at least make him coffee but maybe I'm just not the kind of person he wants. I'm not the kind of person anyone wants so of course Pete's realised that he could do so much better.

I make myself a cup of coffee then curl up on my couch, wrapped up in the same blanket from last night, trying not to be upset. He told me he starts work at 6 at night so I know he didn't leave because he has to go to work. It feels shit but I shouldn't have expected anything less. Last night I basically said I want him to be my boyfriend and said if he wears boxers it would feel like he is. That's so ridiculously creepy that I wouldn't be surprised if Pete had left the second I fell asleep.

Even if Pete's not here to enjoy it, I make really good coffee, so I pour myself another cup. I can see why Pete got creeped out because when I sit back on the couch, I try to sniff the blanket to see if I can still smell Pete on it. It's stupid to miss someone who you never had in the first place but he makes me happy so I wish I didn't screw everything up.

When someone opens the door to my apartment I jump to my feet but Pete walks in with bags of food so I'm less scared. My heart still races when I see the gorgeous man but I'm not worried about someone breaking in and murdering me now.

Pete puts the food in my kitchen, hands me my keys then pulls me into a hug. He's warm and soft and an amazing hugger so I hold him close for as long as possible, enjoying the feeling of being close someone.

"Hey Patrick, you sleep well?" "Yeah, I slept great" "When do you leave for work?" "In like an hour" "Oh cool, I can make you breakfast" "I made coffee if you want some" "Cool, I can't make coffee so I have to pay like fucking $10 for a cup every morning" "I make good coffee, you can always come here for good coffee and grumpy morning Patrick" "You don't seem grumpy" "No I was pretty happy about falling asleep with you then I was just upset because I thought you'd just left instead of being grumpy and tired" "Sorry, I should have left a note I guess, I thought I'd be back before you woke up"

Pete kisses me gently then we go into the kitchen where he searches for a frying pan. All he comes up with is a wok so he starts making pancake batter and says he's so talented he could probably make pancakes in a pot if he had to.

I pour him a cup of coffee so we can both stand and drink while he cooks up the pancakes. I'm a shitty cook and Pete says he can basically only cook breakfast foods but it's nice, it's so easy to be with Pete.

Once he's done we both eat our pancakes with cream and berries he got at the supermarket. I'm pretty awkward but Pete's so charming that I can't help being happy around him.

I wonder what it would be like to be his boyfriend. It'd be hard because he works such weird hours and has sex with different men every night but maybe I'd get used to it. Knowing that my boyfriend is admired by every man who sees him but still comes home to my arms at night might be nice. I'd know that out of everyone in the world, Pete picked me, he chose me out of hundreds of admirers.

I'm not paying attention so when Pete sticks his hand right down my pants I jump away with a cry. Pete giggles and pulls his hand out before draining the rest of his coffee "You were ignoring me and I don't like getting ignored" "I'm paying attention now" "You should get ready for work babe" "Yeah I should" "Where do you work?" "It's kinda like an internship and getting a degree in law at the same time, I work as a scribe at the courthouse" "Fancy fancy, you gonna be a lawyer?" "Yeah, it's kinda lame and has shitty pay at the moment but I've always wanted to be a lawyer" "Cool, then you'll be rich and be able to buy me all the time" "That would be fun"

He kisses me and starts to skip towards my bedroom "Come on my little lawyer, don't want you to be late". I laugh and follow him, letting him strip off my pyjama pants then he dresses me in the clothes I tell him to. It's weird but I bet a lot of people would pay to have Pete dress them up like this and I'm so happy he's doing it for me.

Once I'm dressed he kisses my dick gently through my jeans then laughs as I start to get hard "Naughty boy, don't get hard yet, that's for tonight" "You're coming here after work again" "You could always come to the club" "Pete I can barely afford to get in the door, let along afford to sleep with you, I can't come" "Oh, that sucks" "I wish I could but I can't afford it, I have to pay rent and buy food. If you want me you'll have to come here after you finish work, I'm sorry" "It's ok" "It sucks, I can't afford you and I'm not good enough for you and having sex here will probably seem like shit after having sex at the club. It's expensive and beautiful but I don't have that, I'm just a let down Pete"

I know he shouldn't have to deal with my self conscious bullshit but I want to give him a chance to leave. Maybe he's just playing around or has some kind of weird attraction to me because he took my virginity, I don't know. If he has a chance to leave then I won't feel like I'm trapping him here, I want him to stay but I doubt he wants to.

Rolling his eyes Pete steps closer and glares at me "Shut the fuck up, you're the nicest, coolest and best person I know, I'm staying" "That's not true" "You're adorable, you're sweet, you're fun to be around, you're sexy as hell, you're amazing in bed and you actually care about me as a person. I don't get a lot of people treating me good so if you don't mind I'll stick around, I'm not going anywhere unless you get sick of me.

I pull him in for a kiss and it takes all my strength to pull away again when he starts kissing down my neck. It would be easy to spend a couple of hours rolling in bed with Pete but I can't miss work so I push Pete back. "Babe I have to go" "Yeah I know, I was doing my best to seduce you to stay" "If you come back after work you can seduce me all night" "When do you finish?" "4 or 5 today probably" "Good, I start at 6 so we have a good hour together, I can do a lot in that time"

It's hard to leave Pete but I'd rather not get fired so I kiss him once more and lead him to the front door so I can pull my shoes on. "Pete do you want a ride anywhere?" "Actually I was wondering if I could stay here" "I don't know, I barely know you" "You can trust me babe, you can send me home if you want" "What if I drop you home and come to your house after work?" "Yeah that's cool, I actually have a sex room so I wouldn't mind showing you it" "A sex room? That sounds good" "Yeah it's mostly just toys because I'm not really into BSDM, the rooms similar to the one at the club" "Such a spoiled rich brat" "Yeah, pretty much"

He pulls on his shoes too and I drive him to the house he directs me to. I'm surprised when we pull up to an apartment building but Pete smirks "I have the penthouse, being a slut sometimes lays pretty well" "I'll be back after work" "I can't wait" "Get that sex room ready for me" "Oh honey it's been ready since the first time I saw you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Patrick's POV**

As soon as I get out of work I go back to my house to get my leather jacket to make myself look like I actually belong in a penthouse. I'm feeling really good as I ride up in the elevator and when Pete opens the door in just a pair of black boxers I smile and let myself get led in.

For once I feel so perfect and when he hands me a glass of champagne I happily take it and cuddle up to Pete on his bed. It's big and while so I'm guessing this is his normal bedroom since it's a lot less kinky then the sex room I was promised.

We drink champagne for a while until he bumps my shoulder, making me spill it all over his pillow. It's really embarrassing and I frantically apologise but Pete just laughs and pulls me up off the bed.

"Come on gorgeous, this is just an excuse to take you to the sex room" "I swear, money is wasted on you, you're like a toddler with a room of toys" "Oh trust me, I don't think most toddlers would have the kind of toys I have" "I'm not really into pain, just so you know" "You've tried it?" "Joe thinks it's funny to smack my ass instead of saying hello. Also we wrestle a lot so I thought I'd get turned on by the pain but I haven't so I guess it's not my thing" "We'll see, I think I could make anything fun"

When he leads me into the room at first all I can think is that it's exactly like his room at the club. This boy should not be trusted with money because I can think of a lot of better uses for so much money.

He has some very weird and suspicious looking sex toys but he just leads me to the bed and lies me down on it. The way he looks at me is so soft and gentle, I love the way he looks at me like I'm the most important thing in the room.

"I know I have a lot of stupid stuff but this is only your second time so do you wanna just have normal sex?" "It's the second time in two days so that's not really normal, if you want toys we can try it" "No using toys is more for when we have loads of time and can spend the whole night playing with each other, I just need to fuck you"

My jacket and shirt are on the floor in a second and while he starts on my pants I sigh "Petey, I guess the whole only having sex with me in a night isn't really possible now" "Not really, you'll probably be the only one to suck me off or make me come though, is that alright?" "Yeah" "I always feel bad with you, I feel like you deserve something better than me" "I like you, I don't think I could get much better than you"

The look in his eyes is so soft and when he cups my face in his hands it's like he's holding something beautiful and fragile. "You're so amazing, it feels good to sleep with someone who calls me perfect and handsome and says I'm amazing" "It feels good to be looked at like I'm something beautiful and rare, thank you" "You deserve it, you deserve everything, I hope you find someone who can give you the world" "I don't need the world, for now I'm ok with just having you"

Pete presses his lips to my neck and he whispers "Perfect boy" against my skin. Hearing Pete call me perfect is enough to make me whine and jerk my hips up against his which makes him bite down on my neck. I made marks on him yesterday so I guess he's returning the favour today.

"Patrick are we going to go all the way?" "Do you want to?" "Of course but I care about you so I feel like your second time having sex should be more then just a quick fuck before I go to work" "Maybe we should try something else, if you want me to stay we can do more tonight" "Fuck I wish I could take you to the club with me, you're irresistible"

Me and Pete make out until he has to go to work but when Pete tries to pull away I start loosening his belt. Pete groans and tries to complain but when I look up at him he giggles and starts on my own belt.

He really has to go to work but we spend another half an hour in bed, kissing and jerking each other off until Pete gets the energy to pull away. "Baby I'm late already, I really need to go" "Alright, have fun baby" "Giving lap dances and sucking dick, how could I not have fun?" "You're a slut" "Yeah I know, do you wanna stay here with me? You can stay until I get back and we can have fun tonight" "I'd really like to, you don't mind me staying in your house" "I trust you baby, I want you to be here for me when I come back"

I really wish he didn't have to leave but I let him walk out then settle back on his bed and listen to the front door slamming. Being alone in someone's apartment when they're not here is awkward especially when I barely know them so I walk around and investigate. I still feel bad about messing up his bed so I strip off the sheets and put them in the washing machine for him and remake the bed.

Unlike at my house there's loads of food in the fridge but I'm not comfortable here so I just make myself some toast. This isn't a place that someone like me belongs. I belong in my shitty apartment with an average looking guy who'll leave me for someone better in a week. I don't deserve to be in an amazing penthouse with the most perfect beautiful guy who wants me to be here for him.

Obviously I can't leave because someone like me could never leave someone like Pete but I'm just waiting to be told that this is a joke. Eventually I get more comfortable and lie on his couch, watching crappy night time TV on his huge flatscreen.

I must fall asleep at sometime because I'm woken up when Pete slams the front door and comes to kneel next to me. "Hi beautiful, you fell asleep?" "Yeah, your couch is really nice" "I know, I've fallen asleep there a lot" "I remade your bed" "Thank you baby, let me take you up there"

He pulls me into his arms and carries me bridal style all the way up to his bedroom and tucks me into bed. I thought he'd want to do something fun and kinky but when he slides into bed next to me I guess he doesn't really mind. It's so easy and homely to just cuddle up to Pete so even if I'm not fully comfortable, I let myself drift off to sleep.

When I wake up I freak out for a minute because I think I'm alone but when I reach out I touch Pete's back so I calm down. My phones on the floor so I open it and text Joe for a while

**P: Yo Trohman**   
**J: Hey slut**   
**J: How's the sexy stripper?**   
**P: He's asleep**   
**J: You took him home right?**   
**P: We're at his house**   
**J: And?**   
**P: His house is huge**   
**P: And his dicks huge too**   
**P: And he's amazing**   
**J: You guys are so cute**   
**J: You gonna ask him out?**   
**P: I don't know maybe**   
**P: I don't know if he'd want that and I don't know what it would be like dating a stripper**   
**J: Go for it**   
**J: He's sexy and totally into you**   
**J: What do you have to loose?**   
**P: My dignity and my happiness**   
**J: Don't be dramatic**

Joe doesn't always give good advice but this time I think I should go for it. I really like Pete so if I ask him to be my boyfriend and he turns me down then it doesn't matter. We can keep sleeping together or keep being friends, if he turns me down then it's ok, I need to take a risk if I really want something.

**P: Joe I think I'm going to do it**   
**P: I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend**   
**J: Go for it**   
**J: I'll be here to help you drink away your sorrows if it goes wrong**   
**P: Thank you**   
**J: And Andy will be there in spirit since he doesn't drink and all**   
**P: I'm glad I have you guys**   
**J: Now hurry up and do it**   
**J: Your slutty little stripper won't wait forever**

I drop my phone back on the floor and gently shake Pete awake. He grumbles but rolls over and pulls me closer "Hey beautiful, I like waking up to you" "I like it too. I was talking to my best friend while you slept and I want to ask you something, please don't laugh" "I won't, it'll all be fine" "I want you to be my boyfriend, I want to be allowed to love you and feel like I'm enough for you. I know that's really stupid because I'm not good enough for you but if I ask then you can just turn me down and it'll be over"

Pete stares at me for so long without saying anything so I feel really bad for asking. When I'm about to give up and leave, Pete pulls me flush against his chest and whispers to me "Ok, I'll be your boyfriend. You'll get sick of me really fast but if you want to do this then we can, I barely ever date and I might as well take the chance" "I won't get sick of you" "Yeah you will, I'm fun for sex and flirting and having fun but I'm a shit boyfriend and I'll let you down eventually. It's one thing to have sex with a whore but it's another to date a whore, you'll leave eventually but that's ok, we can try this" "Why would I leave? You're the most amazing person in the world and you're way out of my league, I won't leave"

I can feel Pete rolling his eyes but it's true and it's kind of ridiculous that he thinks I would be the one leaving him. "Don't be stupid Pete, me leaving you would be like a homeless person leaving a billionaire, it's stupid" "You're not a homeless person stupid" "You get the idea" "It's not like that. I act perfect and try to make myself look perfect but if you look past that I'm a wreak. I'm a boring, slutty, emotionally closed off wreak who only gets guys because I'm hot and rich and spread my legs easily, you deserve better. You only want me because you think I'm perfect and because I took your virginity so you think we need to be something. I like you but I don't think you really like me"

I have to go to work soon but when Pete's breaking apart in bed in front of me that's all I can think of. I never thought someone like him would be scared or self conscious but he is so I wish I knew the perfect thing to say to him.

"I do like you Pete, why wouldn't I?" "No one can love a whore, no one can love someone who sluts themselves out to other guys to earn money. If I don't sleep with you you'll leave me because all I am is a whore, I don't know how to be anything else. You're the only one who treats me like a real person, everyone else thinks I'm some sex doll that doesn't deserve human decency. I don't want to loose you, please don't leave me, I just want one fucking person to care for once in my life"

He punches at the headboard then cries out at how much it hurt so I cup his fist between my hands and sigh. "I won't leave, obviously we both have way too many fucking issues and we both think we're not good enough for the other person. You are a person to me, a beautiful sweet person who cares for me but is broken under all his layers of perfection" "Can you fix me?" "Probably not but I can try" "I want you to fix me, I want to be good for you" "I like you, I really like you, we can fix each other"

Pete seems to calm down so I stroke along his back and kiss the soft spot on his neck "You're amazing Pete" "Why?" "You care for me and you're so sweet and nice and you make me happy, I can't explain it" "Not just because I'm hot and can suck dick well?" "No it's because you're a great person and I think you can make me happy" "Stay with me, I'm still going to be a legal whore and betray you everyday just to earn money but I want you to stay with me. I'm sorry you couldn't have lost your virginity to someone else but I'm glad it was me, I'm glad I have you"

We cuddle until Pete pushes me away and smiles gently "You need to go to work" "Yeah I know, I'll text you ok?" "Yeah ok" "Would it be ok if I came to the club tonight? I'll just watch you dance and have some drinks, I don't want either of us to be alone" "You said you can't afford it" "I can't but it's worth it" "I'll pay, I have money so I'll pay" "No, we started dating like 10 minutes ago so you can't do things for me" "It's for me, I just want you to be there so I know I'm not scaring you away. I want you there so I know you've seen how dirty and slutty I am, I want to know you had the chance to leave but didn't, I want you to see me and stay"

When I cup Pete's face in my hands I hate the feeling of tears on his cheeks but he finally feels real. He feels like a real person who hurts and cries and gets scared, it's sad to see him break down but it's also good. It's good to know that he wants me to see him like this, it's good to see even the most perfect looking person can be a mess.

"I care about you Pete, I'll find the money" "I'll pay stupid, it's not like I need money, I can waste a bit while trying to find love" "Love?" "Yeah it's possible, I care about you and you never know when I could fall head over heels in love with you" "Yeah alright, you can pay for me then" "Do you want my credit card? I could give you the cash but my card would be easier" "You trust me with your credit card? You're so trusting and it's sweet" "I know, everyone tells me I'm a stupid child but it's who I am. I trust people easily, I fall in love at first sight, I dress up in silly costumes every night and I want to see the best in everyone. Do you mind? Does that disgust you?"

Pete's blushing bright red but all I can do is kiss him again "It's adorable, I'm 18 so I don't need you to be mature, I think it's adorable but I want to make sure you're ok" "I'm ok, I trust you and I think trusting you is a good idea" "It is, I'm glad you trust me. It doesn't disgust me and I like you exactly the way you are, with your silly costumes and easy trust and optimism, it's refreshing"

I really do have to leave so I get up and pull on my clothes while Pete finds his credit card and gives it to me. I'm not finishing until a lot later today because there's a court case which could go on for hours so I won't see Pete before he goes to work. After work I'll probably go home, get new clothes then go to see Pete at the club.

We make out at the door to Pete's house for a few minutes before he finally lets me go. I see him standing at his door, watching me right until the elevator closes so I make sure to text him at every red light, just so he knows I'm thinking about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Patrick's POV**

When I get to the club it's loud and crowded so all I can get is a Jack and coke and a seat near the back. Pete's dancing is amazing as always and I enjoy it even though I get jealous of all the other men who get to watch my boyfriend. I guess dating a stripper is never easy but if I want Pete I have to learn to deal with the jealousy.

Pete serves drinks for the rest of the night so I spend my time at the back of the room, watching him walk around, flirting with guys. I only have one drink because when I'm about to get another I see Pete leading another man upstairs and it really puts me off. I'm not surprised and I have no right to be upset but it's never easy to know your boyfriend is with someone else.

By the time he comes back it's getting late and I'm thirsty again so I wave at him until he comes over, blushing when he sees me noticing how messy he is. "Hey Petey, can you get me another Jack and coke?" "I-is that all you want? You don't want to ask anything?" "No darling it's ok, is there something I'm supposed to ask?" "No...... No I'll just get your drink" "Ok, make sure it's you bringing me it, I like seeing that pretty face"

Pete blushes and scampers off so I stare at his perky little ass which looks ridiculously good in those stupid panties. I like him looking real and human while he cries in bed with me but I still like seeing him look irresistible and sexy, it's pretty nice.

When he comes back he gives me the drink then perches on the side of my chair. "Hey beautiful, you were really good, you always are" "I know it's dumb but I like that you like my dancing, I like you seeing me and liking it" "I see you and I like every part I've seen" "You saw me go off with that guy, you know I cheated like the whore I am and I hate that but I'd rather let you see me than hide it" "It's ok, it doesn't mean anything" "He fucked me and I wasn't hard for even a second but he didn't care, that's how it was. But now I'm with you and all I'm doing it sitting here but I'm almost fully hard, you care and that's important to me" "I care because you're important, go do your job baby and I'll see you when you finish"

He kisses me on the cheek quickly then goes off to keep serving drinks. I see him pull two more guys off to his room, presumably for blowjobs because it doesn't take long before they're coming back. He gives quite a few lap dances and even though it's nice to watch I'm still pushing down my jealousy.

At the end of the night Pete goes over to the bar and after talking to a guy in a suit for a couple of minutes he skips over to me. "Patrickkkkkkk" "Hey baby" "I love when you call me that, it's much better than calling me beautiful, it makes me feel like I belong to you" "Then I'll call you my baby, what's up?" "I can leave early, I made a lot of money tonight so they're rewarding me by letting me go an hour early" "You don't have to clean up?" "Nope, I can leave with you now"

I don't want to hang around for someone to change their mind so I grab Pete's hand and smile "Let's go" "I'll go grab my stuff and be back in like 5 minutes".

He runs off and like he said he's back before long so I can lead him to my car. "Can I come home with you?" "Yeah I'd love that, we both took our cars so we can just meet at my house" "Yeah ok, you look cold" "I'm freezing but I'll have you to warm me up" "I don't know if I want you taking the elevator like that, you're off work so I'm the only one getting to see you like that"

Pete giggles and let's me wrap my jacket around his shoulders before he goes back to his own car and we both drive to his house. We take the elevator up together and even though we get some weird looks, I'm super happy when we get to Pete's apartment.

As soon as we get in the door Pete's pushing me up against it and jumping into my arms. "You saw me and you liked it, you really like me" "I do, where's this coming from?" "I made so much money because I completely whored myself out tonight but you don't care. You were happy that I could come home early because now we can spend more time together even if it's just because I was an even bigger whore than usual" "Because I like spending time with you" "I had sex with a guy, gave two other guys blowjobs and gave loads of lap dances, that's something most people would dump me for. Here you are though, accepting me and caring more than anyone ever has, you are perfect"

We hold each other close and somehow manage to stumble to Pete's bedroom and fall down in bed together. Pete's holding me tight and I really love the way he clings to me like he can't live without me.

"Can I blow you Patrick?" "I don't think that's a good idea" "Why?" "You already did that tonight" "But I want to do it for you, the others didn't matter, not like you matter" "But I want to be special, let me blow you" "You are special, you're special because you care about me, I want to thank you" "And I want to show you how you deserve to be treated, I want you to relax, you're not working so right now it's all about you"

Slowly I slide to my knees and tug his panties down so he's easily exposed to me. Pete seems like he's going to object so I cut him off quickly "Pete you haven't enjoyed the things you did tonight and no one bothered to make you feel good so that's what I'll do. Don't call yourself a whore anymore, I don't like it when you do" "But I am a whore, my job is being a  whore" "Yes it is but I don't like it when you say it to demean yourself, you're wonderful and I don't like it when you say you're nothing but a dirty whore. You're more than that to me and I'm going to show you that, you're special to me, treat yourself like you're special"

I'm not in the mood to argue with him so I quickly take him in my mouth. It's only my second time blowing him so I let him hold my head in place and fuck my mouth. When he comes I choke and end up having to spit it out but Pete doesn't seem to mind because he licks all the come off my lips. He knows I don't do this and he knows I'm not going to be great, I can learn to swallow properly if me and Pete stay together.

I wish Pete worked better hours because it's always so late when he finishes and all I have the energy for is asking him to jerk me off. We've spent a couple of nights together so I know we should probably spend time apart but I like seeing Pete. Any time we can get I'm willing to spend with him because he is really fun to be around.

As we curl up together I try to find a way to say we should have some space. I don't really want to but I know we can't spend every single second with each other because we've barely known each other a week.

"Pete baby, I think maybe we shouldn't get together tomorrow" "Why?" "We've spent a lot of time together but we still barely know each other" "I know you, you know me" "But we don't know each other, I just want to spend some time apart and we can just get to know each other" "Oh ok, I guess we can" "We can just text and if you want we can jerk off together over FaceTime but I want to just talk" "Ok"

It's slightly awkward now but I want to spend time around Pete so I try to find something to talk about. "Baby, tell me about your family, I wanna know more about you" "My families shit, that's all there is" "Tell me" "They kicked me out when I told them I was gay, it was my 18th birthday and I had no money or family or friends. I lived on the street and was a prostitute for 6 months until I slept with the owner of the club and he offered me a real job. Now 5 years later I'm the star dancer and my life is much better. I haven't talked to my family since the day they threw me out and I still don't have friends but my life's better. I have a good job and lots of money and now I have you, my family's irrelevant"

Pete sounds like he's trying really hard not to cry so I kiss at the tattoo around his neck "I'm sorry baby, they're shit heads and I wish you didn't have to go through that" "It's ok, I survived and now I'm here with you. I barely know you but I'm already telling you all my secrets and wanting to keep you forever. Would it be wrong to tell you that I love you? Is it too soon?"

Now he sounds so hopeful and I really don't want to upset him anymore. It's definitely too early for him to know he loves me but I can't tell him that. He did tell me he's like a child, trusting people easily and falling in love before it's appropriate to. I care about him a lot and I can't say it back but if he thinks he loves me then I'd never reject him.

"It's ok Petey, you're allowed to love me" "Do you love me back?" "Pete......" "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask, no one could love a whore like me" "Don't, you know I hate it when you talk shit about yourself" "But it's true, I fall in love with the most inappropriate people and get stupidly attached but no one ever loves me back. I'm just a whore that acts like he's 12, I'm sorry for saying it" "Pete I don't care if you fall in love quickly, I care about you but it takes me time to trust people" "So you could love me? If we spend more time together you could fall in love with me?" "Yeah I definitely could, I just need more time"

With a little sigh he tucks his head on my shoulder and I can feel his breath on my neck. "Thank you Patrick, I love you a lot" "I care about you, I hope I can fall in love with you soon" "Did something happen? Do you have trust issues or just don't fall in love easy?" "I don't think there's anything wrong with me, I just take some time to make sure I'm in love before I say it. I really do care about you so I just need time before I'm comfortable knowing I'm in love and then I can say it"

"Tell me about your family, they have to be better then mine" "Yeah they are, your family sounds really shit. They were pretty good parents, they sent me to catholic school even though I wasn't catholic and barred my windows but they were good. I'm not religious but the school was good and they helped me get the job I have now. They pay for my courses so I can use the money from my internship to pay for rent and food and I don't have to get a second job. It's pretty good and they weren't world class parents or anything but they were decent. They loved me and want the best for me so I have nothing to complain about"

I wish I could relate to Pete more but when I told my parents I was gay they just started asking me if I had a boyfriend instead of girlfriend. They couldn't give less shits honestly, I think as long as I'm happy and successful they don't care what gender I decide to date.

"You're lucky" "Yeah I am" "Why'd they bar your windows?" "They caught me in bed with the guy next door one time so they barred them" "When was this?" "A year ago, it was pretty funny, we were only kissing but they acted like he was balls deep in me or something" "When did you get your own apartment" "Like a month ago when I started the internship, I wasn't an adult yet but I wanted to live by myself and be independent" "And now we can have sex and won't have your parents barging in" "Fuck that'd be embarrassing, I don't plan to introduce you to them for a long time because I'm not sure how to tell my parents I'm dating a stripper"

I really hope that doesn't sound insulting but Pete just laughs and snuggles closer "Yeah I'm not sure they'd like that. I'm a stripper and 5 years older than you so I doubt it'd go well" "I do love them though so if we stay together you'll have to meet them" "I'm ok with that, I like to think I'm rather charming when I want to be" "Well you certainly charmed me and everyone who sees you can't take their eyes off you, my parents will love you"

We're silent for a long time and I think Pete's gone to sleep until he talks again, super quietly "Patrick do you mind sleeping naked?" "No I love it" "You don't want me in panties but I don't know if you like me naked" "I love it when you wear panties but when we're in bed like this you're my boyfriend, not a perfect stripper. I just like it when you feel more human instead of some kind of gorgeous angel" "I think I'd be a devil actually, I'm not exactly pure" "You're my angel, you're pure in all the ways that count"

I've learned that the way Pete sighs when he's happy is the cutest thing I've ever heard. He's like an adorable little puppy, rubbing himself against me and making little happy noises. I can definitely see myself falling in love with Pete in the future because he really is amazing.

"I love you so much Patrick" "I've never been loved like this" "I love you, I really love you, I......" "What is it?" "Never mind, I'm being irrational and taking things too quickly again" "Tell me, I wanna at least hear it" "I was going to ask if you'd ever want to move in with me but that's dumb, we don't even know each other" "You're so cute, the answers no for now but maybe one day" "I have money so we could move in together and everything would be good, if you ever want to then you I know I want it too"

I smile at the top of his head and refrain myself from kissing him "It's good to know" "I don't want to scare you off but it's an option if you ever want to take it" "Thank you, I never thought it'd be like this though. I thought I'd be clingy and needy and you'd be cool and indifferent, it's nice to be wrong" "I'm never calm, I don't do calm. I'm in love with you after we've dated for 2 days and I'm asking you to move in with me already. I gave you my credit card and I want to give you a key to my house and I know it's too much but I can't stop. I don't even know your full name but I'd be willing to marry you tomorrow if you asked, I'm so stupid and impulsive"

Tonight we've had a lot of deep conversations so I laugh softly and this time I do kiss the top of his head "Patrick Martin Stump" "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third" "The third? Are you British royalty or something?" "Shut up, at least my initials aren't PMS" "At least I can say my name in one breath and it doesn't sound ridiculous" "Shut up, if we get married we should hyphenate our names so it's even longer and more ridiculous" "I think I would kill you, I might actual I kill you if you did that" "Aw babe don't do that, then I can't suck your dick anymore"

We cuddle up together so I can bury my head in Pete's neck and enjoy the warmth. "I love you Patrick, you're perfect" "I wish I was, you're pretty close to perfect" "I'm a whore with emotional issues" "But you're an amazing whore with emotional issues, I'm glad I'm here" "Do you have work tomorrow?" "Nope I have a day off" "We should hang out, I don't have work until 6 as always so we have all day" "That'd be cool" "Go to sleep babe, I don't want you to be tired" "Alright gorgeous, sleep well" "You too, I love you so much"


	6. Chapter 6

**Patrick's POV**

When I wake up Pete's lying in bed watching me so I lean over to kiss his lips "Hey beautiful" "Can you find a new nickname please? I like being beautiful for you but everyone only likes me because I'm hot, I want to be more than that for you" "Ok, can I call you baby or babe?" "Yeah I like that" "Ok and for the record you are beautiful but I like you for more than that, you aren't just a beautiful sex toy"

I watch as Pete's eyes flutter closed while I cup his face and admire how good he looks in front of me. "What are we going to do today?" "I dunno, I was thinking maybe we could go shopping at the mall or get some food or just hang out" "Like boyfriends?" "Yeah, we could just pretend that we met like normal people and hang out normally" "Yeah that'd be cool, I'd love that"

I'd love to spend all day in Pete again but I do want to go on a date with him so I get out of bed and open his closet. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" "Yeah sure, take whatever you want, it should all fit you"

I find some black ripped jeans and pull them on then get a hoodie with Pete's high school logo and his last name on the back. When he sees the one I chose Pete laughs and gets up to kiss me again "You would be so hot with my last name" "Patrick Wentz-Stump doesn't sound too bad but you'll have to work a bit harder to get me to marry you"

He laughs and puts on a similar outfit to mine before taking my hand and pulling me close to him. Pete leads me down the elevator and when I see him unlock a Lamborghini my mouth falls open and I really can't believe Pete chose me. "Is this yours?" "Yeah, I told you I have a lot of money, do you like it?" "Its amazing, I've never ridden in a sports car before" "Lets go then, nothing but the best for the man I love"

Pete might act like a child a lot of the time but he's one of the most amazing men I've ever met and I care about him a lot. I never make quick, stupid decisions but I'm very close to falling in love with Pete even though I barely know him.

Pete's got an Iron Maiden CD in the radio so we both sing along until he pulls into the mall parking lot and gives me a cute little smile. "Lets get some Starbucks then we can go shopping" "Yeah ok, I love being with you" "Its fun, I can buy you anything you want" "I still have your credit card, I should probably give that back to you" "Its ok, I trust you" "I don't want you to get hurt Petey, I would never do anything to hurt you but I don't want you getting so invested in things and trusting everyone so easily. I worry about you baby"

For a second I'm worried that I'm being an asshole but Pete sighs and kisses my knuckles "Thank you for caring, I just really love you so I want to give you as much as possible. All my relationships fail because I'm not the kind of person they want or they hate my job. I just think that maybe if I buy you nice things and give you my credit card and try to be perfect then maybe you won't leave me" "You don't have to buy my love, I already like you a lot so I don't care how rich you are"

I kiss Pete's little pouty lips then get out of the car and wait for Pete to do the same. Pete's obviously been hurt a lot and the way he clings onto the first person who gives him affection is sad but I'm glad he's with me so I can treat him like he deserves. It won't be easy a lot of the time but Pete's worth the effort, he really is.

We walk through the mall until we get to Starbucks where Pete orders a caramel hot chocolate and I order a chai tea latte. "Do you drink coffee Petey?" "Sometimes but its too strong and bitter for me so I don't drink it a lot, only if I'm really tired" "You just keep getting more and more adorable" "I'm not adorable, I'm a sex god coming to defile all your virgins"

He pokes his tongue out at me so I catch it between my lips and bite on it lightly. Pete wasn't expecting that so he jumps away and pouts again when I laugh "Don't be a meany" "You're just adorable, I'm really glad it was you who took my virginity"

For a while we walk around and I let Pete drag me into stores that interest him and make sure to talk him out of buying anything silly. When he sees a sex store hidden in a corner of the mall he smirks and pulls me towards it, ignoring my protests.

Pete already has every sex toy imaginable but he still drags me all over the store, handing me toys and telling me all the things he could do to me using them.

I argue the whole way and try to hide my blushing face but Pete enjoys it so much that I have no arguments left by the time he buys new restraints, a dildo and a collar with slut written on it in rhinestones. "Petey I don't like all this stuff, I don't know if I can do BDSM stuff with you" "The collars for me babe and I can bottom when we do anything kinky, I just like making you blush so you don't have to use any of this stuff. Most of the time I just like buying toys for myself and my lonely nights but I guess those are over now"

Its still super embarrassing but I let Pete drag me to the back of the store where there's a bunch of kinky outfits. This makes me even more embarrassed, especially when Pete picks out a tiny plaid skirt, knee high socks and short white button up. "Is this for you too?" "No its for you, I said I want to dress you up as a schoolgirl so I was thinking maybe I should buy this for you and maybe you'll do it for me one time"

When we first met he talked a lot abut dressing me up in different things if I was a stripper but I didn't think he was serious. I never intended to do it because I've never done any kind of cross dressing or anything so its kind of scary but if its something that Pete wants then I will try it.

"Yeah ok Pete baby, you can buy it for me if you want" "You'll wear it for me?" "Yeah, I don't know if I'll enjoy it but I'll try it once for you and maybe it'll be good"

His smile is huge but I'm still blushing violently so I stare at my feet while Pete drags me to a changing room. Inside he strips me down and dresses me back up in the clothes. The socks aren't too bad and the shirt is ok even though he ties it up above my belly button but the skirt is the weirdest thing. I've never worn anything like this before and my boner is so obvious under the skirt.

I feel so bad in it but Pete pulls me into a close hug and whispers in my ear "You look so cute darling, do you like it?" "Its weird, I'm not totally comfortable in it but its ok" "That's ok babe, if you don't like it then we don't have to do it, I just want to give you the idea and let you decide because it is something I want to do"

It takes a while before I'm comfortable to pull out of Pete's embrace without feeling like shit. When I do I quickly pull the skirt down as far as it can go to try to hide how obvious my boner is. "Pete can you get panties or something? I don't like wearing it like this" "You want panties? I didn't think you'd be into that" "No but I think it'd be better" "Ok babe, I'll go get it for you"

Quickly he slips out of the changing room so I wait a couple of minutes until he comes back in and hands me three pairs of panties. One's black, one's red and one's white so I pull on the black pair and look at myself in the mirror. Now that I have these on it feels less awkward and the way Pete looks at me like he wants to devour me is so hot.

We both seem to approve of it now so I get dressed back into my clothes and follow Pete to the checkout where he buys the outfit and all three pairs of panties.

Luckily the bag they're put in is plain black because if I had to walk around with a bag with a sex shop logo on it I might die of embarrassment.

We go into a few more stores and Pete buys me a pair of jeans, three hoodies and two pairs of boxers even though I protest. It's silly and I try to tell him that but he just insists that he wants me to have clothes while I stay with him. I don't mind too much so I give up the argument quickly and just enjoy watching him skip around picking clothes for me.

"Thanks for the clothes Petey" "I like buying you things, you deserve to have anything you want" "Thank you baby, can we get some lunch now?" "Yeah I'm hungry, that's a good idea"

I've never really eaten with Pete so I have no idea what he likes but we end up just going to Taco Bell and eating together in a booth. Pete sits across from me even though he tries to squish himself onto my side and even over there he causes trouble. He's constantly stealing bites of my food, drinking my coke and even takes his shoe off to run his foot up my leg and presses it against my dick.

He's so annoying and nothing I do seems to stop him so I give up and steal his food back and ignore his exploring foot. When we finish Pete grabs onto me and pulls me into the bathroom, jamming us both inside a cubicle. "Hey gorgeous" "Hey Petey, what are we doing here?" "I just need some time alone with you"

A spark of heat goes through me as Pete presses himself up against me so I try to ignore the fact we're in a Taco Bell bathroom as I start undoing his belt. Pete seems pleasantly surprised that I'm actually going along with this and eagerly helps me get his pants down. It's easy to get a hand in his boxers to jerk him off once his jeans are down to mid thigh so I grind myself against his thigh.

By the time Pete groans and comes over my fist I'm so close that all it takes is for him to squeeze me through my jeans before I come in my pants. Pete laughs loudly when I do and kisses me softly as I slump against him. "You're amazing, so amazing" "You're too hot, I can't help myself" "Let me clean you up"

I really wasn't expecting this but Pete sinks to his knees, pulls down my jeans then gently moves my boxers down. It takes all my self control to not moan like a whore when he takes me in his mouth to lick all the come off them gets rid of the drips down my thighs. Finally he sucks on my boxers to get the come off then pulls my jeans and boxers all the way off.

Seeing him on his knees cleaning up my mess it so freaking hot and when he pulls out the black panties I almost come for a second time. I let him put them on me then watch as he slides back to his feet and snaps the waistband of my panties "You look so good in these" "Thank you, I don't feel as bad as I thought I would" "You look amazing, I could definitely get used to seeing this beautiful sight everyday"

I pull my jeans back on while Pete cleans up the mess in his boxers with toilet paper then after a second pulls the boxers off. I'm expecting him to steal a pair of panties but instead he just puts his jeans back on and winks "Can't have that mess around, now you have easy access for later" "What's later?" "It's anything you want"

Once we're both dressed again we check each other to make sure it's not obvious what we did then leave Taco Bell. Walking around the mall with Pete is still really nice even though the panties ride up and the lace feels weird on my dick. I try to quietly tell Pete how uncomfortable it is but he just laughs and puts a hand in my back pocket to squeeze my ass, making the problem worse.

"C-can we go home?" "You horny for me again baby?" "No I need to get these off, they feel like floss in my ass" "Aw baby, this is what I feel every day" "I don't know how you can dance and have sex in these things, I can barely walk" "Skill and a lot of practise, let's get some more Starbucks then I'll take you home"

We go so I get a chocolate frappuccino and Pete gets a strawberry one which we drink while Pete drives back to his house. As soon as possible I put on the new pair of boxers he bought me and fling the panties onto his bed. "Never again Petey, never again" "You just need to get used to them, you do look really good in them" "It's totally not worth it" "Not even if I fuck you with those pretty little panties on?" "No way, it's not worth it"

Pete pouts but puts the panties back in the bag and puts everything he bought me in his closet. "Do you have to leave or are you going to stay the night again?" "I should go I haven't been home so I should go and I need to talk to my best friend"

I'm usually pretty private but Pete perches on my lap and reads as I type so I just hope Joe won't embarrass me.

**P: Hey Trohman**   
**P: You there?**   
**J: Hey Pat**   
**J: Hows it going with your sexy little stripper?**   
**P: He's reading the messages so don't you dare embarrass me**   
**J: So I shouldn't tell him how much of a mommas boy you are?**   
**J: Or talk about how you cried after you smoked weed?**   
**J: Or tell him you only had your first kiss a year ago?**

Joe is probably the worst person I know so I throw my phone across the room and bury my head in my hands. Pete's cracking up on my lap so I cling onto his waist to stop him going to get my phone.

"Little mommas boy cried after smoking weed?" "It's not bad to love your mother and I only took one breath of Joe's joint but it gave me a headache and I felt like shit. I cried then went home and told my mother and got grounded for a week" "You only had your first kiss a year ago?" "I never found anyone I wanted to kiss, I dated this girl called Anna and we kissed in the movie theatre on our third date. She dumped me a week later because I was a bad kisser and too fat and short for her"

I can feel Pete pouting and I don't want his sympathy so I push him gently so he can go get my phone. There's 3 new messages so I grudgingly read them and reply to the asshole.

**J: Is he still reading?**   
**J: You still there Pat Pat?**   
**J: FUCK YOU WHORE**   
**P: Fuck off Joe you're embarrassing me**   
**J: That's my job**   
**P: Fuck you**   
**P: Go suck Andy's dick**   
**J: I'd love to but he's at the gym**   
**J: So I'll just keep annoying youuuuuuuuuuu**   
**P: I actually like Pete and you're scaring him away**   
**J: I'm sure he'll stay**   
**J: Otherwise I'll hunt him down**   
**J: I'm a very good overprotective mother**   
**P: Fuck off**   
**P: Love you tho**   
**J: Love you too Pat**

Me and Joe talk for a while longer and Pete tucks his head into my neck until Andy apparently gets home and Joe leaves. Now it's just me and Pete so I let him push me down on the bed and straddle my waist "So what now?" "I should go home Petey" "Will I see you tomorrow?" "Maybe, I have work but I'll text you and we'll see" "Ok, I love you" "I know darling, I'll text you when I get home" "I know you don't love me but I wish there was something you could say, I just want to know I'm not being stupid and loving someone who'll never love me back" "I care about you, I'm glad you love me"

It takes another 15 minutes before I can pry myself away from Pete and hold a hand out to him. "Drive me home babe" "Ok, I really love you" "And I really care about you, let's go angel"


End file.
